The present invention relates to devices for endpointing or otherwise monitoring the status of mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical planarization of microelectronic-device substrate assemblies.
Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively xe2x80x9cCMPxe2x80x9d) are used in the manufacturing of electronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays and many other microelectronic device substrate assemblies. CMP processes generally remove material from a substrate assembly to create a highly planar surface at a precise elevation in the layers of material on the substrate assembly. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an existing web-format planarizing machine 10 for planarizing a substrate 12. The planarizing machine 10 has a support table 14 with a top-panel 16 at a workstation where an operative portion (A) of a planarizing pad 40 is positioned. The top-panel 16 is generally a rigid plate to provide a flat, solid surface to which a particular section of the planarizing pad 40 may be secured during planarization.
The planarizing machine 10 also has a plurality of rollers to guide, position and hold the planarizing pad 40 over the top-panel 16. The rollers include a supply roller 20, idler rollers 21, guide rollers 22, and a take-up roller 23. The supply roller 20 carries an unused or pre-operative portion of the planarizing pad 40, and the take-up roller 23 carries a used or post-operative portion of the planarizing pad 40. Additionally, the left idler roller 21 and the upper guide roller 22 stretch the planarizing pad 40 over the top-panel 16 to hold the planarizing pad 40 stationary during operation. A motor (not shown) generally drives the take-up roller 23 to sequentially advance the planarizing pad 40 across the top-panel 16 along a pad travel path T-T, and the motor can also drive the supply roller 20. Accordingly, clean pre-operative sections of the planarizing pad 40 may be quickly substituted for used sections to provide a consistent surface for planarizing and/or cleaning the substrate 12.
The web-format planarizing machine 10 also has a carrier assembly 30 that controls and protects the substrate 12 during planarization. The carrier assembly 30 generally has a substrate holder 32 to pick up, hold and release the substrate 12 at appropriate stages of the planarizing process. Several nozzles 33 attached to the substrate holder 32 dispense a planarizing solution 44 onto a planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40. The carrier assembly 30 also generally has a support gantry 34 carrying a drive assembly 35 that can translate along the gantry 34. The drive assembly 35 generally has an actuator 36, a drive shaft 37 coupled to the actuator 36, and an arm 38 projecting from the drive shaft 37. The arm 38 carries the substrate holder 32 via a terminal shaft 39 such that the drive assembly 35 orbits the substrate holder 32 about an axis Bxe2x80x94B (arrow R1). The terminal shaft 39 may also be coupled to the actuator 36 to rotate the substrate holder 32 about its central axis Cxe2x80x94C (arrow R2).
The planarizing pad 40 and the planarizing solution 44 define a planarizing medium that mechanically and/or chemically-mechanically removes material from the surface of the substrate 12. The planarizing pad 40 used in the web-format planarizing machine 10 is typically a fixed-abrasive planarizing pad in which abrasive particles are fixedly bonded to a suspension material. In fixed-abrasive applications, the planarizing solution is a xe2x80x9cclean solutionxe2x80x9d without abrasive particles. In other applications, the planarizing pad 40 may be a non-abrasive pad composed of a polymeric material (e.g, polyurethane) or other suitable materials. The planarizing solutions 44 used with the non-abrasive planarizing pads are typically slurries with abrasive particles.
To planarize the substrate 12 with the planarizing machine 10, the carrier assembly 30 presses the substrate 12 against the planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40 in the presence of the planarizing solution 44. The drive assembly 35 then translates the substrate 12 across the planarizing surface 42 by orbiting the substrate holder 32 about the axis Bxe2x80x94B and/or rotating the substrate holder 32 about the axis Cxe2x80x94C. As a result, the abrasive particles and/or the chemicals in the planarizing medium remove material from the surface of the substrate 12.
CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniformly planar surface on the substrate to enable precise fabrication of circuits and photo-patterns. During the fabrication of transistors, contacts, interconnects and other features, many substrates develop large xe2x80x9cstep heightsxe2x80x9d that create highly topographic surfaces across the substrates. Such highly topographical surfaces can impair the accuracy of subsequent photolithographic procedures and other processes that are necessary for forming sub-micron features. For example, it is difficult to accurately focus photo patterns to within tolerances approaching 0.1 micron on topographic surfaces because sub-micron photolithographic equipment generally has a very limited depth of field. Thus, CMP processes are often used to transform a topographical surface into a highly uniform, planar surface at various stages of manufacturing the microelectronic devices.
In the highly competitive semiconductor industry, it is also desirable to maximize the throughput of CMP processing by producing a planar surface on a substrate as quickly as possible. The throughput of CMP processing is a function, at least in part, of the ability to accurately stop CMP processing at a desired endpoint. In a typical CMP process, the desired endpoint is reached when the surface of the substrate is planar and/or when enough material has been removed from the substrate to form discrete components (e.g., shallow trench isolation areas, contacts and damascene lines). Accurately stopping CMP processing at a desired endpoint is important for maintaining high throughput because the substrate assembly may need to be re-polished if it is xe2x80x9cunder-planarized,xe2x80x9d or components on the substrate may be destroyed if it is xe2x80x9cover-polished.xe2x80x9d Thus, it is highly desirable to stop CMP processing at the desired endpoint.
In one conventional method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the planarizing period of a particular substrate is estimated using an estimated polishing rate based upon the polishing rate of identical substrates that were planarized under the same conditions. The estimated planarizing period for a particular substrate, however, may not be accurate because the polishing rate and other variables may change from one substrate to another. Thus, this method may not produce accurate results.
In another method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the substrate is removed from the pad and then a measuring device measures a change in thickness of the substrate. Removing the substrate from the pad, however, interrupts the planarizing process and may damage the substrate. Thus, this method generally reduces the throughput of CMP processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,651 issued to Lustig et al. (xe2x80x9cLustigxe2x80x9d) discloses an in-situ chemical-mechanical polishing machine for monitoring the polishing process during a planarizing cycle. The polishing machine has a rotatable polishing table including a window embedded in the table and a planarizing pad attached to the table. The pad has an aperture aligned with the window embedded in the table. The window is positioned at a location over which the workpiece can pass for in-situ viewing of a polishing surface of the workpiece from beneath the polishing table. The planarizing machine also includes a device for measuring a reflectance signal representative of an in-situ reflectance of the polishing surface of the workpiece. Lustig discloses terminating a planarizing cycle at the interface between two layers based on the different reflectances of the materials.
Although the apparatus disclosed in Lustig is an improvement over other CMP endpointing techniques, it is not applicable to web-format planarizing applications because web-format planarizing machines have stationary support tables over which the web-format planarizing pads move. For example, if the planarizing pad in Lustig was used on a web-format machine that advances the pad over a stationary table, the single circular aperture in Lustig""s planarizing pad would move out of alignment with a window in the stationary table. The planarizing pad disclosed in Lustig would then block a light beam from a reflectance or interferrometric endpointing device under the stationary table. As such, the in-situ endpointing apparatus disclosed in Lustig would not work with web-format planarizing machines.
The present invention is directed toward planarizing machines, planarizing pads, and methods for planarizing or endpointing mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical planarization of microelectronic substrates. One particular embodiment is a planarizing machine that controls the movement of a planarizing pad along a pad travel path to provide optical analysis of a substrate assembly during a planarizing cycle. The planarizing machine can include a table having a support surface with a first dimension extending along the pad travel path, a second dimension transverse to the first dimension, a planarizing zone within the first and second dimensions, and an optical opening at an illumination site in the planarizing zone. The planarizing machine can also include a light source aligned with the illumination site to direct a light beam through the optical opening in the table.
The planarizing machine further includes a planarizing pad and a pad advancing mechanism. The planarizing pad has a planarizing medium and at least one optically transmissive window along the pad travel path. In a typical embodiment, the planarizing pad includes a plurality of optically transmissive windows arranged in a line along the pad travel path. The pad advancing mechanism generally has an actuator system coupled to the planarizing pad and a position monitor coupled to the actuator system. The actuator system is configured to move the planarizing pad over the table along the pad travel path, and the position monitor is configured to sense the position of a window in the planarizing pad relative to the opening in the table at the illumination site. The position monitor can be an optical, mechanical, or electrical system that works in combination with either the windows in the planarizing pad or other features of the planarizing pad to sense the position of the windows relative to the opening.
The planarizing machine can further include a carrier assembly having a head and a drive mechanism connected to the head. The head is configured to hold a substrate assembly during a planarizing cycle. The drive mechanism generally moves the head and the substrate assembly with respect to the planarizing pad during a planarizing cycle to rub the substrate assembly against the planarizing pad. The drive mechanism is generally coupled to the actuator of the advancing mechanism to coordinate the movement of the planarizing pad along the pad travel path T-T in conjunction with input signals from the position monitor so that a window of the planarizing pad is aligned with the opening at the illumination site during a planarizing cycle.